Sasusaku o Narusaku
by britany.martinez.39
Summary: holaa...bno quise hacer una historia ya que he leído varias y me inspire jeje...bno espero que les guste :D


"_SASUSAKU O NARUSAKU…"_

_**CAP.1:**__ "EL COMIENZO" parte 1._

Era un día nublado, y algunos niños se encontraban en el parque jugando, todos se divertían, excepto por 1 de ellos, un pequeño niño de cabellos rubios y unos hermosos ojos azules, se encontraba sentado en un columpio que estaba alejado de los demás niños, aquel pequeño parecía tener una mirada perdida en la tristeza, pues los demás niños no querían jugar con él, ya que sus padres les decían que ese niño era un monstruo, pero ese "pequeño monstruo" como le llamaban todos en el pueblo, no sabía por qué lo evitaban, él no era un monstruo, él no le haría daño a nadie, al contrario, él quería convertirse en un ninja fuerte, inteligente y muy valiente para proteger a la familia que algún día deseaba tener, ese niño, tiene por nombre "UZUMAKI NARUTO" un niño que quedó huérfano después de unos días de haber nacido, él no sabe nada sobre la muerte de sus padres, y tampoco sabía el por qué lo llamaban "monstruo", ya que el hokage decidió ocultarlo, pero nadie sabía la razón. Por otro lado, no muy lejos de ahí, también se encontraba una niña de cabellos rosados cual cerezos, con unos hermosos ojos color jade. Al parecer, ella también estaba triste, pues un grupo de niñas no dejaban de molestarla.

-**niña.1- **Jajajaja, mírenla es una vergüenza para su familia jajaja.

-**niña.2- **Si es una niña tonta que no puede hacer nada, jaja y además esta horrenda¡! jajajasolo mírenla tiene una frentezota de marquesina jajaja.

-Sin poderse controlar, aquella niña peli-rosa que respondía al nombre de "HARUNO SAKURA" comenzó a soltar unas lágrimas, pues solo era una niña de 5 años de edad…-

**-niña.1- **Aww miren, la niñita está llorando jajaja niña llorona, es lo único que sabe hacer llorar y llorar¡! (todos los demás niños que estaban ahí estaban riéndose de Sakura)

**-(todos los niños)- **Jajajaja niña llorona…niña llorona….niña llorona…decían entre burlas.-

**- **¡YA BASTA!- dijo Sakura mientras lloraba- ya déjenme en paz!¡ *snif* onegai, yo no les he hecho nada…*snif* para que me molesten…*snif*

-Las niñas rodearon a Sakura, y una de ellas avanzo hacia ella, al momento de estar frente a frente, la niña golpeo a Sakura, haciendo que esta se sorprendiera, ya que, aunque siempre la molestaba, nunca creyó que fuera capaz de hacer algo así, y menos por su corta edad, aunque esa niña fuera 1 año mayor que ella.-

-P-por qué lo hiciste?!¡-dijo Sakura muy sorprendida y aún con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Hmp!¡ te lo mereces, por gritarme…además ya me tienes harta ...agarrenla!¡-…

- Al decir esto Sakura comienza a correr para que esa niña no le volviera a pegar, pero, en ese instante, comienzan a caer gotas de lluvia cada vez más intensas, aunque a ninguna de las niñas les importo, incluyendo a Sakura.

-_después de unos pocos minutos_-

-Sakura seguía corriendo, pero resbaló por el agua de la lluvia y tropezó con una piedra haciendo que esta callera. Sakura intentó levantarse para seguir corriendo, pero al momento que se puso de pie cayó denuevo, pues se había lastimado el tobillo. Las niñas se acercaron a Sakura riéndose, Sakura en cambio, no hizo nada, más que sentarse y esconder su cabeza entre sus rodillas llorando, las niñas se acercaron burlándose de Sakura y quería pegarle de nuevo, pero, alguien se interpuso…

-Tú que haces niño-monstruo?!-dijo una de las niñas muy enojada- vete de aquí, no te metas, nadie te invitó!¡-Naruto al escuchar que esa niña lo llamó "monstruo" se enfadó, pero no hizo nada al respecto, lo único que dijo fue…-

-Yo no soy un monstruo-dijo cabizbajo-y no voy a permitir que sigan molestándola-dijo calmado pero serio-

-jajaja-río una vez más esa niña odiosa- y quien nos lo va a impedir…tu?!

-Pues si!¡…-le contestó el rubio sorprendiendo a la pequeña peli-rosa que se encontraba llorando detrás de él-

-Hmp!¡…vámonos de aquí…-ordenó la niña odiosa- el monstruo acabó con la diversión.- todos se fueron.-

-Ya se fueron…estas bien?!-pregunto el ojiazul a la ojijade-

-Sakura por su parte no contestó, se quedó con la cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas, ya que temía que aquel niño se burlara también de ella-

-Tranquila, ya no llores, ya se fueron, y yo no te haré daño…-dijo el pequeño rubio-

-Sakura aún seguía sin contestar y sin levantar la cabeza.-

-Vamos, no te haré daño…cómo te llamas?-suplicó el rubio pero no recibía respuesta-Por qué no quieres contestarme?!-dijo cabizbajo- acaso tú también piensas que soy un…monstruo?!-dijo tristemente-

-Sakura, al escucharlo, se sorprendió.-

-No-contestó...ella no pensaba eso, es solo que tenía miedo de que él también se burlara como los demás.

-Naruto se sorprendió, y al mismo tiempo se alegró al oír aquella respuesta.-Entonces, por qué sigues sin querer mirarme?-

-Después de unos segundos de silencio, Sakura habló-

-Porque…porque tengo miedo…-

-Naruto se sorprendió denuevo…- Pero te dije que te haría daño, no tienes por qué tener…-Naruto no pudo terminar la frase ya que Sakura lo interrumpió.-

-No…no es por eso…es solo que…tengo miedo de que…

-De que?!-preguntó Naruto.-

-De que tú hagas lo mismo-respondió Sakura aún con la cabeza en sus rodillas- de que tú también te burles de mí, de que digas que soy horrenda, y que no sirvo para nada…que debería morir…-

-Al escuchar esto Naruto se quedó muy muy sorprendido…no sabía que decir ante esas palabras…-

-No lo haré-le dijo Naruto a Sakura con una tierna sonrisa.-Prometo que no me burlare nunca de ti, solo quiero ayudarte, como ya dije no te haré daño lo prometo.-

-Sakura se sorprendió una vez más.- D-de verdad?!-

-Si…lo prometo…-dijo otra vez el pequeño rubio-

-Sakura levantaba poco a poco su cabeza un poco tímida- A-arigato…-dijo la peli-rosa aún tímida-

-Naruto al verla solo sonrío…no entendía por qué las demás niñas se burlaban y le decían que era horrenda a Sakura, pues al verla, el ojiazúl pensó que era muy linda-

-P-por qué te ríes, prometiste que no lo harías-dijo la ojijade mientras agachaba denuevo la cabeza.-

-No es lo que tú piensas-añadió rápidamente el rubio- es solo que sonreí porque en realidad no me pareces nada horrenda, al contrario, eres muy linda, y no entiendo por qué los demás se ríen de ti.-dijo nuevamente con una sonrisa-

-D-de verdad crees que soy linda?!-dijo Sakura con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-

-Claro que si!-contesto Naruto-

-A-arigato.- dijo Sakura aún sonrojada.-

-Y dime cuál es tu nombre?!-le preguntó el pequeño-

-S-Sakura…mi nombre es Sakura Haruno…mucho gusto…-dijo con una tierna sonrisa.-

-Lo ves…así te ves más linda, sonriendo…y tu nombre también es muy lindo…-afirmó Naruto.- mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, el gusto es mío…Sakura-chan.-

-Sakura se sorprendió porque Naruto la llamó "Sakura-chan"-

-Oh…l-lo siento no te gusta que te llame Sakura chan?!- preguntó un tanto alarmado-

-N-no, claro que me gusta, es solo que me sorprendió un poco jeje- contestó rápidamente Sakura.-

-Ya sé…que tal si tú y yo somos amigos te gustaría Sakura-chan?! Así yo te protegeré de todo, y nunca te dejaré sola, que dices Sakura-chan?!-preguntó emocionado-

-Hai!¡-contestó Sakura entusiasmada por la propuesta de su ahora amigo.-

-Yo también estaré contigo siempre Naruto-kun…seremos los mejores amigos de todo el mundo…-

-HAI!¡-Afirmó muy emocionado ya que ahora tenía una amiga, de hecho estaba tan feliz que unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus azules ojos, lo cual sorprendió y a la vez preocupo un poco a Sakura, pues no sabía el motivo por el que lloraba su amigo.-

-Q-qué pasa Naruto-kun, por qué lloras?!- preguntó alarmada-

-N-no es nada Sakura-chan, no te preocupes, es solo que, estoy muy feliz de que al fin tengo una amiga!-al mismo tiempo de decir esto se abalanza hacia Sakura para abrazarla, lo cual la sorprende, pero claro que ella también correspondió el abrazo que su nuevo amigo le regalaba.

-Sakura…es hora de irnos hija-La llamó su madre con una sonrisa al ver que Sakura había hecho un nuevo amigo-

-Ya voy mami-contestó la peli-rosa-Me tengo que ir Naruto-kun…pero mañana te veo aquí a las 4:00…te parece?-dijo sonriendo.

-Si está bien-dijo un poco triste el pequeño ojiazúl, ya que quería pasar más tiempo con su nueva amiga.-

-Sakura y Naruto se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Al día siguiente, después de la escuela, se dirigieron a sus casas a comer, después de haber terminado su comida, se encontraron en el parque como lo habían acordado el día anterior.-

-Y así fueron pasando los días, no pasaba uno sin que se encontraran en el parque para jugar, como lo habían acordado ya antes.


End file.
